Courage
by MissTiquelle
Summary: Future fic. Cheesy title is cheesy, I know. Klaine. Fluff galore. One-shot. In NYC. I'm bad with summaries, lol. Enjoy!


A/N: So, I have been reading WAY too much Klaine fanfic and just got a little idea for a one-shot. I'm really bad with titles, so sorry for that! I hope you like it. I may write more Klaine fanfic, but this is staying as a one-shot. I need more inspiration though - if you have anywhere you get good prompts from, a message with a link is always nice. Yes I know I haven't mentioned Blaine's name anywhere in here. I decided not too, as it's pretty obvious it's him (especially as this is listed as Kurt x Blaine).Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

Kurt was sitting there, nervously. He never used to be this nervous. Everything was different in New York though. Everything was so much more exciting and the possibilities seemed endless. Yet even the greatest things had disadvantages, and he had discovered the drawbacks of the big city. For one, he knew absolutely nobody here. Actually, he knew one guy, Matt, who he was currently sharing a flat with, but he didn't even know him that well either. Another thing was that everyone wanted to be a star. Back in Lima, there had been so few truly talented singers and actors he had stood out so easily. However, he was working much harder than ever before now yet still he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He had never anticipated it would be this hard. He wasn't even aiming for the top-end jobs. Kurt was currently waiting to audition for television commercial for some furniture store. He couldn't help but think back to when his old school Glee club had done the commercial for mattress land. He missed his New Directions friends and wondered where they all were now. He had them all on facebook still, but aside from Mercedes he rarely talked to any of them. He didn't have internet access in his flat, which admitedly made things difficult. He always wondered if any of them made it to New York, if any of them were aimlessly going from audition to audition like he was, not knowing which path life would take them in. Kurt thought he must be the only one. He was completely alone, as he had been for most of his life.

Kurt was used to being alone. He had never even had a proper boyfriend or anything. All of the boys he liked seemed to be straight. Well, there had been one exception, but Kurt didn't want to think about him now. He needed to focus on his audition. He flicked through the script on his lap, repeating his five whole lines over and over in his head. He knew there was no way on earth he was forgetting them, but it seemed to calm his nerves.

"Kurt Hummel."

As his name was called, Kurt stood up and made his way through the door, keeping his eyes ahead and hiding his nerves. After all that he had been through, he had gotten quite good at hiding his emotions. It came with being in the business though, after all. He had originally wanted to perform on broadway, but he had never managed to get a part, so had just been going for anything that came up, hoping that once he got one part it would lead to greater things and that he would someday achieve his dream of performing on stage to a live audience.

Stepping into the room, Kurt placed his script on a chair by the door, along with his Marc Jacobs bag, and stood in front of the three people who he assumed to be doing the casting, one man and two women. There was also an empty chair on the end, but that was the last thing on Kurt's mind.

"When you're ready."

Kurt began his audition when he was suddenly interrupted. Trying not to be distracted, he continued, not paying attention to the second man sitting down in the empty chair and watching Kurt. After Kurt finished his relatively short audition, he saw who the man was. No. It couldn't be...could it?

It was all Kurt could do to stop his jaw dropping. That wouldn't be the best impression to make. Luckily, the other three casting directors seemed oblivious to what was going on.

"Thank you very much, Mr Hummel. We will get back to you once we have reached our decision."

Kurt left the room, still shocked at what had just happened. He must be imagining it, he thought. It was just a lookalike or something. Trying to brush it off, Kurt reached for his iPod in his bag and plugged himself in and putting it on song shuffle. The first song that came up was Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry. Was the universe conspiring against him, he thought to himself. Skipping the song, he heard his name being called out.

"Kurt?"

Turning around, Kurt saw him. Again. There was no mistaking it now. It had to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. Nobody else. Kurt didn't know what to do, what to say or how to react. He just stood there as the man approached him.

"Kurt. It's me." the man said, wondering if Kurt would recognise him.

"I know." Kurt simply responded, not knowing what else to say.

"I...I just wanted you to know..." the man trailed off, not being able to say much.

"Yes?" Kurt questioned. He couldn't help his curiosity, he had always been like that.

"Well...it's just that..." the man continued to say not much of anything, Kurt began to wonder why he was even talking to him.

"Look, I was just going to say that...you know..." the man told Kurt nothing more, he appeared to be saying random words to confuse Kurt.

Kurt turned to leave, feeling it was pointless to keep the conversation going. Not that this actually qualified as a conversation, Kurt noted, as nothing was actually being said. Nothing useful, at least. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him around. Before he knew it, Kurt felt the man's lips brush his own. Kurt's first, proper, kiss. His first one that counted, at least.

"It took you ten years to do that?" Kurt asked softly, not being able to contain his smile.

The men held each others hands, and just standing there looking at one another. It had been ten years, after all.

"I never had your courage."


End file.
